Family struggles
by Kitarah
Summary: Kayla married Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is her struggle even after many years to be in the family and try raise Jack Hotchner like her own while struggling to work with her husband on the same team.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story... I had to write this down because it was stuck in my head...please leave a comment or review it and tell me what you think... I hope you enjoy this new story! :)

Everything seemed perfect. The moon was shining bright, there was a slight breeze and everything was quiet. All the families were sitting in their living rooms and watching their favourite television shows and everything seemed so perfect that nothing could ruin it. However if you were to go outside and you listened carefully you could hear one house in particular was not like the others. Yelling could be heard between a boy and a woman and suddenly someone stormed out and a car could be heard driving off.

I walked into my office and I saw my husband was on the phone and I just walked past his office and into mine. I closed my door and I saw all the pictures I had in my office that consisted of my family. I became part of a family that was broken and yet I tried to mend it as best as I could. I fell in love with my husband when I first started in the unit. I am a federal agent for the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. I became apart of a special group that solved the most heinous crimes only to bring justice to those who are in need and I managed to fall in love with my boss, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I could tell something tragic happened to him, but then again everyone on the team had an issue or two. The rest of the team consisted of Special Agents, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau or JJ, Derek Morgan, and David Rossi there was also Doctor Spencer Reid and our technical analysis Penelope Garcia. Everyone in the group is like a family and yet when I came on board, I was met with a lot of hostility. It was tough for me and yet I finally managed to become a team member when they realized how useful I was. It was many years that pasted and I was finally introduced to the famous Jack Hotchner. He was eight when I first met him and I felt an instant bond to him. It was another couple of years when I married his father and he was now a teenager. His father and I bought him a car when he first got his drivers licence and I witnessed all the amazing things that happened to him throughout. But now that he is seventeen he is starting to go through this faze, or at least I am hoping it is just a faze. Jack actually called me his mom after an incident that landed him in the hospital and his father was not there for him. I had some time off from work after visiting my family in Canada and when I got back I received a phone call from the hospital that Jack had been in an accident. Apparently he got kicked in the stomach from playing a soccer tournament and his spleen ruptured so he had to go in for immediate surgery. I knew his father was on a case so I did not even call him. The only person I called was Garcia and she was frantic at first.

"Do-Do you want me to tell Aaron?" she asked.

"No, not yet. He needs to focus on the case first. I just need you to tell him to call me and I will tell him. There is nothing he can do anyways Jack is in the doctors care right now. All we can do is wait"

Garcia would work the case with the team and when she had time she would call me to see how Jack was doing. It seemed like eternity and finally when I got the call I saw Aaron's name across my cell phone and I quickly stood up and answered the phone.

"How is he? When is he done surgery? Why didn't you call me? What happened?"

Aaron was demanding answer after answer and I just smiled a little. He was always worrying about Jack, no matter what and I knew he had good reason too.

"He is in surgery now, he got kicked in the stomach while at his game and it ruptured his spleen. I don't know how much longer It'll be but I will be here till he is out of surgery"

"Alright I will be there in five hours" said Aaron.

Next thing I knew the doctor walked out after my conversation with Aaron and he asked if I was Jack's mother. I just told him I was his step mother and he told me Jack was fine. And that he would recover nicely. I soon walked into the ICU and I saw him hooked up to wires and tubes and I just stood there. He moved a little when I was looking at him and I quickly went to his side.

"Mo-Mom where is dad?" he asked softly in a raspy voice.

"He is working, he will be here soon, now rest I will be here the whole time"

"I-I love you mom" he said softly.

I just smiled and I was bushing the hair out of his eyes and he held onto my hand the entire time. He would sleep for awhile and then be woken up by pain but soon the nurses would give him pain medication and he would be out like a light. Before I knew it I felt two hands on me and I saw Aaron was standing right beside me.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He is in some pain but the doctors said its normal. He should be out within a week they want to monitor him for the night"

"How are you?" he asked next.

"Fine" I said with a smile.

Soon Jack was able to leave the hospital and we drove him home. He was laying in his room and he looked at me when I was closing his curtains and cleaning up his dirty laundry.

"Thanks mom" he said with a smile.

I just looked at him and smiled and I walked over to him and kissed him gently on the forehead and he was soon asleep.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my office door and I quickly turned around to see my husband looking at me.

"We have a case" he said coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you are enjoying it so far please do not forget to leave a comment or review! :)

I walked out of my office following my husband and he never said a word to me at all. I thought about how Jack and I had a simple fight about me finding drugs in his room. I hid them from his father and yet I still confronted him.

"Jack why? You know this is bad for you"

"It's not mine"

"Jack don't lie to me, why are you doing these?" I asked.

He just looked at me and that was when we got into an argument. We were both yelling around and his father walked into the room. I hide the bag quickly and Jack just looked at me and then to his father.

"Your not my mother so stop acting like it, my mom died protecting me you will never compare to her. Your just some slut my father is using right now"

and with that Jack ran off and I felt the tears run down my cheeks and hit the floor below. Aaron looked at me and began to blame me about Jack getting angry and finally I just shoved the bag of Marijuana into his chest and I walked into our bedroom and I locked the door. I left early the next day and I went for a run before work. Aaron already left when I got back and Jack was in his room asleep.

When I sat down at the conference table I did not look at Aaron one bit and everyone knew we had a fight. I just looked at the case of a missing twenty three year old and the other three bodies of missing twenty three year old's that were found in the area of the kidnapping victim. Soon we were on the plane heading to the location of the kidnapping and I heard Aaron talking with Jack on the phone. I quickly walked farther away from the conversation and I kept on reading about the case and the victim.

"Hey are you and Hotch alright?" asked JJ.

"Yeah, Jack and I just got into a fight and of course he blames me for causing the whole thing"

JJ just looked at me and I looked at Aaron and when he looked up I quickly looked at JJ. She sat down in front of me and I just gave her a smile and we actually had a girl to girl conversation. I was actually happy to get everything off my chest and I even told her about the Marijuana I found in Jack's room. Before JJ could say anything Garcia was telling us more information about the case. I was looking at Aaron when ever I could and he was focused on the case and what Garcia was telling us. I was listening in on some of the information and next thing I knew we were landing.

As we walked into the police station we met up with the local sheriff

who was going to help us with the case.

"Hello I am Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Agent Jennifer Jareau, Agent Prentiss, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan, Agent Reid and Agent Kayla Hotchner"

I just gave the sheriff a smile and soon Aaron was off talking with him and I took over with the others. I sent Rossi, Derek and Reid to the kidnapping scene, I got Prentiss and JJ to go interview the relatives and I set up the computers and information in a room that we were assigned. I was looking at the information trying to piece together some kind of connection when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped a little and when I turned around I saw it was one of the deputies. She was looking at me and offered me a coffee and I just smiled at her and looked back at the information.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am trying to piece together a connection with all the victims"

"What you mean besides the fact that they are all twenty three?" she asked.

"Yeah. We do not just look at them being victims we also try to determine the behaviour of them and why the unsub took them. Which in turn helps us determine the behaviour of him or her" I said not even looking at her.

Next thing I knew she was talking about how I worked with a lot of cute guys and I just looked at her and chuckled a little. And then she began to talk about Aaron. I looked at her and she was going on and on about how cute and serious he looked and how she wouldn't mind taking him home with her. I just gave her a smile and I looked at Aaron. I still loved him even though he blames me when Jack gets angry or mad and I confront him, but can I blame him? When he lost his wife and I read the report on how she died and how Aaron struggled to save his son from being murdered by a very sick man. There was no way I could compare to the mother of his child in any way. She risked her life knowing that Jack was their priority and she died while he was in the same house as he was. Aaron struggled for so long and I was surprised he fell in love with me and married me. He was finishing talking with the Sheriff and he was walking over to where I was.

"Did you find any leads yet?" he asked.

"Not yet" I said still looking at the information.

"Hello Agent Hotchner, if you need anything I will be right over there" said the deputy.

I just looked at Aaron and then back to her and I chuckled a little. I set my coffee cup down and I was circling a possible lead, when I went to pick it back up Aaron was drinking my coffee and I looked at him. He just gave me a smile and he sat down beside me to look at the information I was looking at as well.

"You know the coffee machine is right there" I said pointing.

"I know, but I like your coffee better" he said.

I just looked at him and then back down to my paper. He then grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him and before I could say anything I got a phone call from Derek who may have found another lead. We investigated it and while we were driving to the lead Aaron grabbed my hand again and he looked at me.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

I just nodded at him and I looked away. I was still a little angry about the fact that he blamed me every single time Jack was made but could I blame him?

Within a day we were getting closer to the suspect and I also saw the deputies infatuation getting stronger towards Aaron. I had caught her touching Aaron's arm and yet all he did was move her hand out of the way. I just looked at them and when Aaron turned to see me his expression was priceless. I just chuckled a little as I walked away and I continued to focus on the case. I only told her my first name when she asked and I just wanted to see how this would turn out. I was more focused on the case then to be focused on the fact that my husband was getting hit on by a local.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another one!

We worked night and day trying to figure out where this guy was. Where the girl was and if she was still alive. Suddenly Reid and I figured out where and who the unsub was. Aaron was driving and was focused on getting to the house of the suspect as fast as possible. I was sitting beside him the whole ride there. Sirens could be heard in the distance and I looked at Aaron. He was in a hurry and I was holding on. Soon we were arriving and he looked at me. We then went in to the house with our guns drawn and next thing we knew there was several loud gun shots that rang throughout the neighbourhood.

Everyone went quiet when they were arriving outside and then Derek and the others quickly ran inside. What they saw shocked them all. Reid ran over to Aaron and myself and they saw Aaron holding onto a gunshot wound I received on my chest. Reid then saw Aaron was bleeding from his arm and leg and JJ and Prentiss cleared the house and grabbed the girl who was actually still alive.

"Kayla stay with me please don't do this" said Aaron.

He then looked up and saw the deputy that had a crush on him and she quickly called for an ambulance. Both Aaron and I were taken into the ambulance and when we arrived at the hospital Aaron was back to holding my hand. He was trying not to show emotion or pain but it was inevitable. He saw me gasping for a breath every chance I got and he was trying to be strong.

"What is here name?" asked a doctor.

"Kayla Hotchner" said Aaron.

"Your sister?" asked the doctor.

"My wife" said Aaron.

He then saw the deputy stop where she was and soon we were being worked on. Her dream of having Aaron was shattered and she just walked away slowly.

When I awoke I saw Aaron was sitting right beside me and his arm was in a sling and he looked like hell. I then felt someone hold onto my other hand and I saw Jack was sitting on the other side of me and he was talking with his father.

"Dad if I didn't yell at her none of this would have happened, I am sorry it is my fault. I didn't mean to say any of those things. Dad I swear I did not know where that bag came from. My friend was carrying my bag I swear to you. I didn't even know where it came from and mom wouldn't let me explain" said Jack.

I then squeezed his hand and he looked at me and quickly hugged me. I could feel the tears that he was crying land on my shirt and I just held onto him. He was holding onto me harder and I just smiled at him.

"Jack listen I am sorry for what I said-"

"No mom it is my fault... please forgive me. I know you are trying to protect me and I am sorry for what I said. You are my mother now and I know my real mom would be proud that you are raising me" said Jack.

I smiled at him and Aaron gave me a hug as well. He then went onto explain that the bullet was a through and through and that I would be alright. I then asked him about his arm and he just gave me a smile and told me that he would be alright. I then heard the familiar voices of my family and they all walked in with flowers and everyone was happy to see we were alright.

Soon I was back at the office and I did a bunch of paperwork. I heard a knock on my door and I saw it was my boss. It was Aaron's boss and she was looking a little angry.

"We need to have a talk" she said.

"Alright" I said calmly.

I then locked my door and we sat down for several hours. She wanted to know what happened what went wrong and if I followed procedure. I told her everything as best I could and I felt that something was wrong. I knew something was wrong and that we could potentially be separated or worse one of us would have to quite. I looked at her as she was writing down everything I said on a piece of paper and soon she met my gaze.

When she left my office I saw my husband was waiting and pacing outside my office and when she left he quickly came into the room.

"What is going on? What happened?" he asked.

He looked at me and was holding my hand and I handed him the letter that she gave me. He looked at it and I smiled at him a little. The letter said that it approved the actions that were taken place and I was to come back to full duty when I was ready.

"That is great... listen Kayla I am sorry for blaming you about Jack, I-"

"Sh don't be I know it is still hard for you and I know that you probably still think of her. She was your wife and you sacrificed a lot. She sacrificed a lot. I am just proud that you are alright and that Jack told me the truth. It is my fault for not believing in your son"

"Our son" said Aaron.

I just smiled at him and we were sitting on my couch talking about a lot of things. I was smiling and soon Aaron had his arm around me and we were laughing and having a good time. As we were talking I got a phone call and I looked at Aaron. I saw my mother's cell number on my phone and I answered it.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked.

Suddenly I shot up and began to pace. Aaron was looking at me and I looked at him. I was holding my head and trying to calm down my mother.

"When?... Alright I will be there as soon as possible I am heading to the airport now" I said.

I then hung up the phone and I looked at Aaron. He was worried and trying to get an answer out of me. I tried to speak but I was stuttering my words.

"Kay calm down tell me whats wrong?"

"My father just had a heart attack.. and my sister is missing" I said softly.

I then grabbed my coat and I ran out of my office. Everyone was looking at me as I ran out of the office and then they turned their attention to Aaron. They just saw him standing in my door way looking at me as I ran out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope your enjoying this don't forget to leave a comment or review! Enjoy...

I was on the plane headed home to Canada hoping my father was going to be alright. Why did everything bad have to happen to me? Everything was going so good but now it was a struggle again to hide my emotions and be strong for my mother and sister. When I landed I caught the first cab straight to a hotel and I caught another one to the hospital. I ran up the stairs and down the hallways and I saw my mother holding her head sitting outside my fathers hospital room. When she saw me her emotions came flooding through and she quickly held onto me.

"How is he?" I asked softly.

"He is resting, he keeps asking about you" said my mother.

I nodded and I walked into the dark hospital room. I saw all kinds of tubes and heart monitors hooked up to my father. This was probably how Aaron felt when I was injured. I just looked at my father and I slowly grabbed his hand. When I felt him squeeze he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey there is my princess" said my father weakly.

"Daddy, how are you?" I asked.

The emotions were trying to come to me but I was holding them back. I had to be strong for my father and I knew I could not show weakness. He struggled to get words out and I just squeezed his hands.

"Sleep daddy I will not go anywhere" I said softly.

He just smiled and nodded and soon he was sleeping peacefully. I slowly walked out of the room and I saw my mother was asleep as well. I had to call Aaron and tell him I was home and I would be here awhile. When I heard the first ring go off I heard my husbands voice and he was worried.

"Are you alright?" asked Aaron.

"I should be... I won't know more about him till later on. He is resting right now. There is so many tubes connecting to him. Listen Aaron I now realize what I put you and Jack through when I get injured and I am sorry, I am sorry, I am so sorry"

I then began to burst out in tears and I heard Aaron's voice trying to calm me down. He then told me he was coming to see me but I tried to tell him not to. I then saw my sister slowly walking towards the two of us and I looked at her. When she saw me she broke down in tears and I told Aaron I had to leave. She quickly grabbed me and cried in my arms and I held onto her. I wiped away the tears that were on my cheeks and the strength came back. Someone had to be strong and that someone was going to have to be me. She cried in my arms just like all the other times. My mother and father got a divorce when she was little. She was nine years old when they separated and yet she did not show emotion did not blame herself she barely knew what was happening but she knew something bad happened. So I raised her. I was only twenty two when I claimed her as my own. I began to raise her when she was born and my mother and father decided I was old enough to baby sit as they called it. Several times my sister called me her mom but I corrected it and I told my parents after I was fed up with having to raise her. She was not my own but my parental instincts set in and I knew I had to whether or not I liked it. I soon calmed her down and she told me she was sorry for yelling at me and she was sorry for hating me so much. We got into an argument while I was talking with her on the phone and she hung up on me. She wanted to come and live with Aaron and I but I told her school was first and she told me she hated me for everything and wished I never raised her. She blamed me for everything and she wanted to die because no one loved her. I tried to talk with her but she just hung up and I was angry which fumed the argument I had with Jack.

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard a nurse walk by and I saw the sunlight in my fathers bedroom. I slowly walked in after getting my sister to sleep on my mother and when I walked in I saw my father was awake and looking out the window. He still looked sick but he just gave me a smile. I then walked in further and I saw Aaron was standing against the wall drinking a cup of coffee while looking out the window as well.

"Aaron what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to make sure you didn't need help" he said.

I just smiled when he walked over to me and held onto me. I could feel his warmth surround me and I felt safe and happy. I could smell the cologne I bought for him awhile ago and I just smiled. My father gave me a smile as well and he looked at Aaron.

"You married a strong man, my princess" said my father.

"Because I knew she was a strong woman" said Aaron.

I just smiled at them and I heard my mother walk into the room. She smiled at me and when she saw my father awake she began to cry. He just held out his arm and she walked right into his embrace. He tried to calm her down and she tried to stop the tears. I then walked over to my sister and I woke her up.

"Hey baby girl, come see dad" I said softly.

She just nodded and rubbed her eyes a little. She was trying to get up but I knew for a fact she was not a morning person. She never was even when she was a child. Soon laughter came from our room and I saw nurses and doctors were checking up on us and making sure my father would be alright. I was holding onto Aaron the entire time he was smiling and enjoying the happy time with my family. I then remembered his late wife and how he would always visit her sister and make sure she was alright.

"Where is Jack?" I asked.

"Staying with his aunty, he wants you to call him when you have the chance. He is worried about you too" said Aaron.

I just smiled at him and suddenly both of our phones rang. I saw the number was work and my family just looked at me. I then looked at Aaron and Garcia wanted to know if we were going to be on the case. I looked at Aaron and I just smiled at him.

"You go, I will be fine. I am just going to stay for a couple more days. Call me if you need me" I said softly.

"Are you sure I can stay" he said.

I just smiled and he gave me the longest kiss I ever gotten from him and he walked out of the room and began to talk about the recent case that our team got. I knew I should be there but my family was first and they knew I wanted to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this was taking forever I just needed some time to think! but I hope this one will make you happy! please do not hesitate to comment or review it! Enjoy...

I looked at the missed calls on my phone and the voice messages as well. I Closed my eyes and I looked out the window. I was struggling to come to terms with my father being in the hospital and the fact that I had a secret that I was keeping from Aaron. I never expected this wonderful yet frightening thing to happen. I knew we were a family but how was I going to tell him I was pregnant?

My phone was going off in the middle of my doctor's appointment and I heard Aaron's strong voice on the other line.

"Hey are you alright? Why haven't you returned my calls or anything? Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah I will be there soon, I am just tying up some loose ends here. I am sorry Aaron. I was just preoccupied that's all"

"Alright I will be waiting. Jack misses you"

"Tell him I miss him and I promise I will be coming home"

I then hung up and I felt a single tear leave my eye. The nurse looked at me and she smiled a little. On the screen I saw a life growing in me.

"The father will be proud" said the nurse.

"I'm not so sure of it" I said softly.

I then walked out and I got home to my parents place and I told them I was finally going home. They just smiled at me and I left. While I was on the plane I was thinking about how I was going to tell Aaron I was pregnant. Everything was going through my mind. He lost his wife in a horrible way. Jack was brought up a little without a mother and now that I am in the picture I am not sure if Aaron will accept the fact that I am pregnant with his child. It seems silly but all of his focus is always on his job and on Jack. I barely fit in the cracks in his life but he manages to make it seem like I am up there with the other two. Finally after landing I went straight to the office. I slowly looked around and I saw the team was laughing away and doing paperwork. I saw Aaron's door was closed and I tried to sneak past the team but of course Derrick saw me.

"Hey your back. How is your father?"

"hey Kay glad your back"said JJ.

I just smiled at them and I talked with the team for a while. I then heard the door open from Aaron's office and I saw a woman leave. Aaron shook her hand and told her he would call her later. I just smiled when he saw me and he quickly came over to me and hugged me really tight. I just smiled and laughed a little and I was in Aaron's office in a flash. He was asking how everything was and he told me about their cases and he just seemed happy.

"Aaron I don't know how to say this and I don't know if I should tell you here"

"Your not leaving are you?"

I just looked at him and I smiled a little. I had to think about my child and I had to think about my future as an agent. I again felt the tears starting to come and I quickly wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Aaron I-I-I'm-"

I was quickly cut off by JJ holding a file and she looked at the two of us. We had a case and I just looked at Aaron and I walked out of his office. I again wiped the tears away and I sat at the table and looked on as JJ and Garcia brought everyone up on the details of the case. I watched as Aaron was focused on the case and I smiled a little. His determination was always going to be there and that was what I loved about him. Soon we were on the flight to the case location and I was falling asleep in the chair I was sitting in. I then felt someone place a jacket on me and I opened my eyes. Aaron smiled at me and I saw he placed his jacket on me.

"Sleep for a while, we wont be getting there for at least two hours. I'll be right beside you I promise" he said.

I smiled and he sat in the chair beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. When I woke up I felt Aaron's arm around me and he was reading on the case. I smiled again and I quickly got ready for the case. While I was at the station I was looking at the pictures of the murder victims and when I saw the blood I tried to hold back that I was getting sick and when Aaron walked up to me he added another picture of the most recent victim and I lost it. I quickly ran to the bathroom and JJ was quick to follow. She was holding my hair back and she was looking at me.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Kay come on. I was pregnant I know the feeling. How far along?"

"Four months. But don't tell Aaron"

she just looked at me and I quickly washed my face and walked out with JJ. She was looking at me and Aaron was waiting outside the washroom door pacing back and forth.

"Kay what's wrong?"

"Nothing just a little sick that's all"

"I'm taking you to the hospital" he said quickly.

I just chuckled and I kissed his cheek and walked towards the room. Soon we had the suspect and I followed Aaron as he and the team stormed the building. I stayed outside and when I heard several shots ring out I looked at the door. I quickly ran inside and I saw Aaron laying on the ground with blood oozing from one of his wounds. I looked at him and I quickly covered his wound.

"Aaron don't do this to me stay with me"

"K-K-Kay I-I-I"

"Aaron stay with me please. I need you, I need you. Your baby needs you"

he then looked at me and I grabbed his hand and held it to my stomach. I saw a single tear fall from his eye and I began to cry as well. I tried yelling for help but I was too choked up. I looked at Aaron and that was when I felt his hand slowly fall from my stomach and hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here is another chapter I couldn't hold back on writing this. Hope you enjoy please do not hesitate to leave a review or comment! Enjoy...

Everything was pure chaos. I was in the ambulance with Aaron who was being revived the whole entire ride there. I was running in with them but was pushed out by a nurse and I saw Aaron being hooked up to tubes and doctors and nurses were all around him. I then felt someone touch me and when I looked I saw Derek and the team all rushing in. I had to stay calm for the team. I had to be the strong one.

"Kay, Aaron will make it he is strong" said Derek.

"I- uh- I know. I- I gotta get a hold of Jack. I- I-"

I was searching for my phone and when I could not find it I began to get angry. I felt a headache coming on and I tried to calm my breathing. I threw my purse against the wall and I heard everything smash. I then began to cry and all my emotions were like a roller coaster. Derek and JJ were holding onto me and I tried to stop crying. I had to calm myself down or the baby would be in distress. I had to think about my jelly bean growing in me. That was when I felt the pain coming and I could hardly breath.

"Can I get some help here please" yelled Derek.

A doctor quickly ran to me and I tried to control my breathing. I then saw the doctors working on Aaron were shocking him. I heard a long beep and nothing else. I looked as Aaron's body jerked upward and that was when everything went black.

Images of Aaron and me meeting for the first time ran through my head. Of all the good things that happened to me after I joined the BAU. All the wonderful amazing things Aaron did for me and how we raised Jack to be the best man he could be. Yeah there was bumps in the road but that was how a family should be. Nothing is ever smooth sailings. And now Aaron and I were about to start a family of our own and Jack was going to be a big brother. But would he accept his new born sibling? Would be accept the fact that his father was going to have another child? I then thought about how Aaron lost his previous wife and how I came into the picture.

When I opened my eyes slowly everything was a little blurry and I heard a small voice. I looked around and that was when I saw Jack on his knees closing his eyes and praying. I smiled a little and I heard his prayer.

"Please God. I know I never talk to you and I know we never go to church. But I beg you now, if you are real please do not take my mom. You took my real mom away and I still do not understand why but I can not let you take my mom now. Especially when she is carrying my baby brother or sister. She did good in raising me and I do not want you to take her. I don't want to lose either of my parents. My dad struggled in raising me until my mom came into my life. Please god listen to my prayer. I don't even know if I am doing this right. But please. I promise I will be good, I promise I will do good. Please God... Please"

I then heard soft sobs coming from Jack and I immediately got up. My motherly instincts set in and I quickly held onto Jack. He looked at me first and then he began to cry in my arms telling me he was sorry telling me he will do good now and he was trying to blame himself.

"Sshhhh Jack it isn't your fault. Nothing is ever your fault. Your father and I work in a very tough job you know that. We will never leave you I promise" I said.

I was holding back the tears and I just held onto Jack. I then heard movement coming from Aaron and I looked at him. Jack and I stopped crying and when I saw Aaron slowly open his eyes we looked at each other and Jack quickly got up and held onto his father. I slowly got up trying not to stress the baby out more then it already was and I waited for Aaron and Jack to stop hugging. When Aaron looked at me he quickly got up and suddenly I saw him stop and cringe in pain. I looked at him and he held his stomach. I looked at him and Jack was looking concerned.

"Jack go get a doctor" I commanded.

I looked at him and he quickly ran out the room yelling for help. I was holding onto Aaron and he was struggling with the pain. Suddenly I was pushed out of the way by a nurse and a doctor.

"Will he be alright?" asked Jack.

"Of course he is your father. The most toughest guy I know"

Jack looked at me and soon Aaron was sedated. Jack was holding onto me and we both laid down on my hospital bed. I was looking at Aaron and Jack was just laying against me. I was brushing his hair back and I slowly began to sing him a song that I hadn't sang to him since he was a child. Jack slowly fell asleep and I moved from the bed and I looked at Aaron. He looked helpless and all I saw was all the tubes connected to him. I brushed his hair back and I felt the warmth that came from him.

"Aaron listen to me you must stay alive. Your baby needs you, your babies need you. Jack can not lose the only person he has left in his family. I need you to so we can raise our child together. Please you must stay alive"

I felt a tear fall from my eye and I looked out the window to the night sky and the moon shining brightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you are enjoying the story... please do not hesitate to leave a comment or Review! Enjoy...

The sun shone in the window and I slowly looked out. I smiled when I saw Aaron and he smiled at me. Nothing could ruin this moment. He was finally home in our own bed and Jack was doing alright now and Aaron was slowly recovering which meant more time spent at home. I was happy and nothing could ruin this moment. When I moved to get up I slowly waddled to the bathroom. The baby was kicking at my bladder and I really had to go. When I went to the washroom I felt the pain and when I looked down I knew the baby was coming. I slowly tried to get up but couldn't the pain was to much. So I just sat their for a moment. When I felt the pain again I screamed. Aaron was quickly in the washroom and I looked at him.

"It's coming" I said through clenched teeth.

He nodded and was in a quick panic mode. Jack was slowly waking up for school and when he heard my scream of pain he quickly ran into our bedroom.

"Jack get your mother, I have to call the hospital"

"What's going on?"

"She is going into labour" said Aaron.

I looked at Jack and I told him to grab a small bag that was in my closet and I got on my jacket and we slowly made our way down to the car. I looked at Aaron and I wanted him near me.

"Jack drive" I said through the pain.

"What? Are you sure"

"Yes drive" I said.

Aaron looked at me and he got in the car with me and Jack slowly drove to the hospital. I then looked at him and I yelled for him to drive faster. So Jack sped as fast as he could. I was screaming as the pain was getting stronger and stronger and Aaron was looking at me trying to comfort me. I was screaming and panting the whole way there and finally when we got to the hospital Jack ran inside.

"Please its my mom, the baby isn't due for another six weeks"

the doctors and nurses nodded and they ran outside to help me. Aaron was trying to be strong but I could see the pain that was on his face. It had been three months since the accident and Aaron was not allowed to leave the city, so he just stayed back while the team solved the cases and he would be in Garcia's office helping as best as he could. He was now able to walk more but if he strained himself then he would feel a slight pain. He looked at Jack and told him to call my mother and his aunt. Soon I was rushed upstairs and the ordeal was on.

When I awoke Aaron was sitting on a chair holding our brand new baby. I smiled when I heard the little noises coming from our daughter. He was so happy in that moment and he was so relieved. That was when I heard the struggles of breathing coming from her and I looked at Aaron he was quick to grab the little breathing machine and he was talking with her. I smiled a little and when he noticed I was awake he smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better... you?"

"Perfect" he said softly.

I smiled and soon our daughter was asleep. I still never thought of a name for her and when I thought about it I tried to come up with a unique name. That was when one came to mind.

I heard voices outside and when I looked at the door I saw the team, my family walking in smiling at each other and talking about random stuff. For once they seemed like nothing could bother them. All the horrors they see were long gone from their memories and right now they were living in the moment.

"Hey look its the new father" said Derek.

"Hey guys" said Aaron.

JJ, Emily and Garcia walked over to Aaron and the baby and Derek and Reid walked over to me. I smiled when I saw Jack and my mother and I saw his aunt. The room was pretty full and yet I loved every moment of it.

"So how does it feel to be a big brother Jack?" asked Derek.

"Alright" said Jack.

I smiled at him and he walked over to me and gave me the biggest and longest hug ever. I just embraced the hug and Jack whispered in my ear.

"I love you mom" he said

"I love you too Jack"

soon he let go and I tried to visit with everyone. Of course our daughter was passed around even when she was on the breathing machine and I was watching as everyone held her. She was going to grow up with this family just like Jack did and I knew that they would all love her and care for her.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" asked my mother.

I looked at her and then I looked at Aaron. He was smiling at me and I held onto his hand and I grabbed Jacks hand.

"I was hoping for Alexis Halley Sarah Hotchner. In memory of my sons mother and after you mom" I said.

I felt Aaron's grip tighten and I looked at Jack. I was hoping they would like it and when they did not say a word I thought I would end up having a fight with Aaron.

"Is that alright?" I asked.

Aaron just looked at me and I felt him let go of my hand. His eyes were piercing mine and I could not look away. Did I do something wrong?


End file.
